Friendship is the Key
by ItsKpex
Summary: Pain and sadness is all that Charlie felt now. Whether it was from the constant bullying and harassment, or the lack of affection from his parents, he honestly didn't know which. That's why he took the hellish nightmare of a job at Freddy's, having his mind set on not coming back. However, he got something completely different from what he expected. Friends.


Charlie stood in front of the infamous pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, aware of what he was getting himself into. He knew about the murders, he knew about the haunted animatronics, he's heard every single 'rumor' of this place. So why did he agree to be the night guard to this horrid place, without any fear? The constant bullying? The fact that his parents didn't give a crap about him? The lack of friends he had? Actually, all of these reasons are why he took this job. Charlie knew that those animatronics were homicidal, and he saw this as an opportunity. Charlie couldn't handle the constant pain and stress anymore, he wanted to end it all. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it, he was too afraid. So he figured that he could just take this job and let them kill him, it's not like anyone cares about him anyway. They all just make fun of him because of his weight, and his parents don't help him one bit.

Sure, Charlie wanted to live longer than the 15 short years he's lived so far, but it was too much for the boy. Thinking about all of these things caused Charlie to tear up a bit, but he quickly wiped them away. Taking a deep breath, he entered the establishment. The inside of the pizzeria was dark, but Charlie could make out the shapes of the animatronics on stage quite well. He walked up to the stage and looked at the animatronics, not having any feelings throughout his body.

"If you're going to kill me, do it fast." Charlie said to them, no emotion in his voice. Not expecting them to answer, he headed down the hallway to the office. What he failed to notice was the three sets of eyes that stared at him as he walked.

 **...**

Once the clock struck twelve, the animatronics were finally allowed to roam as they pleased. Freddy was the first to move, turning over to his two band mates on stage. Bonnie was next to move, followed by Chica.

"Freddy, you heard what I thought I heard that kid say, right?" Bonnie asked the bear, who scratched his head in confusion.

"He wanted us to kill him? I wonder why..." Freddy asked himself, looking down the hallway with a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah! We never had a guard want us to kill them before, or did we have one that young." Chica pointed out, and Freddy nodded in agreement. She was right, he looked like he was just a kid. Suddenly, an idea popped into Freddy's mind.

"You two stay here, I want to talk with the boy before we do anything." Freddy told the others before hopping offstage, looking over towards Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy!" Freddy yelled over towards the smaller room, and a fox peeked out from behind the purple curtains.

"Aye, Freddy. What is it?" Foxy asked the leader of the group, curious on why he had called him.

"Don't go for the guard yet. I want to clarify some things with him first." Freddy explained to the pirate, who saluted him with his hook hand and disappeared back into his cove. Freddy then started walking down the hall, making sure to be as quiet as possible. As he got closer, he noticed that the recording that usually plays for the guards was muted.

'He really doesn't care, does he?' Freddy thought to himself, approaching office. Freddy peered into the window, only to see the boy more clearly. He looked to be about 15 years old and had spiky blonde hair. He was a little on the chubby side, but Freddy didn't notice that aspect of the boy. He was focused on why a boy so young would want to die. Instead of listening to the call, the boy was just on his phone, not even noticing that Freddy was there the whole time. After watching the boy for a little longer, Freddy decided that he should talk to him. Freddy then walked up to the door of the office, which made the boy look up at him.

"So, you here to kill me?" He asked, stuffing his phone in his pocket. Freddy couldn't believe that this boy wanted to die.

"I just want to ask you something first." Freddy started, taking a step closer to him. "Why do you want us to kill you?" The boy just looked at Freddy in disbelief.

"Why do you care? Nobody cares about me anyway." He said, looking at the ground. Freddy couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm supposed to keep kids happy, that's my job. You don't look happy, so that's why I want to help." Freddy told the boy, who just continued to look at the floor.

"It's just...everyone hates me. My parents don't care, they barely notice that I'm there half the time." The boy looked up at Freddy. "Everyone makes fun of me because I'm fat and tell me that I should kill myself before diabetes does. I can't bring myself to do it though, so I figured I'd come here." He started to cry, looking at the ground once again. Freddy looked at the boy with sadness in his blue eyes.

'How could this boy be going through that much pain?' Freddy thought to himself. The boy started to sob, making fists with his hands.

"Kill me...just kill me...please." He said in between sobs, tears cascading down his cheeks. Freddy did the only thing he could do, and that was hug the boy tightly, trying to comfort him. The boy's crying ceased for a moment before he started sobbing even louder than before, crying into Freddy's chest. Freddy just let him cry as he rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. After a little while longer, the boy broke the hug, wiping his eyes. He looked at Freddy with a gentle smile.

"Thank you. I've never had someone care about me before." He said, which made Freddy smile.

"No problem, uh..." Freddy trailed off, remembering that he didn't catch the boy's name.

"Charlie." The boy informed him, and Freddy smiled at him.

"No problem, Charlie." Freddy finished, and Charlie gave him a small smile. "So, do you want to meet the rest of the gang?" Charlie looked hesitant at first, not sure what they would think of him.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Charlie asked the bear, who just gave him a reassuring squeeze in his shoulder.

"Of course they will, we like all kids. You're no exception." Freddy told Charlie as they started to walk down the hallway. When they reached the dining area, the saw that Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were talking in a group. Freddy clapped to get their attention, and the three looked at Charlie with a surprised expression.

"Gang, this is Charlie. He's the new guard." Freddy introduced the boy, who just waved to them.

"H-Hi..." Charlie said quietly, shyness taking over. Chica practically had a meltdown, screaming like a fan girl at a One Direction concert.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Chica squealed ecstatically, which made Charlie turn as red as an apple.

"Chica, calm down. I think you're scaring him." Bonnie intervened.

"N-no, it's fine. It's just I never had someone call me cute before." Charlie said, giving a shy smile.

"Anyway, I'm Bonnie." The purple bunny introduced himself. "This is Foxy," Bonnie motioned over to the pirate fox.

"Ahoy, laddie." Foxy gave him a toothy grin.

"And you already know Chica." Bonnie gestured towards the hyperactive chicken.

"Yeah, sorry again." Chica apologized. Charlie just smiled and chuckled.

"It's okay." Charlie accepted her apology.

"Hey Charlie? Why did you want us to kill you?" Chica asked, earning a glare from Freddy.

"I don't think he wants to answer tha-" Freddy was interrupted by Charlie tapping his shoulder.

"Freddy, it's fine. They need to know." Charlie assured the bear that he was okay with it. Charlie proceeded to explain everything, the bullying, the suffering, his parents not caring about him, all of it. By the end of his explanation, Chica was full on sobbing, Bonnie started tearing up, and Foxy had a saddened look on his face.

"Aye, lad. I'm sorry that happened ta ye." Foxy put a paw on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie smiled at the pirate.

"If you want, we could be your friends." Chica said, wiping her remaining tears away. The other three of them agreed.

"Really? You guys would do that?" Charlie asked them in disbelief.

"Of course we will. We can't just let you suffer like that anymore." Freddy looked Charlie in the eyes when he said that, showing him that he really meant it. Charlie couldn't help but she's a few years before hugging the bear.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you so much!"

 **...**

~Hey Guys, thanks for reading this! This is my first FNAF story since April 2015, I think. I'm not sure because I deleted my last one a while ago. So I might be rusty, or maybe I'm better? I don't know. You guys tell me. Give me some feedback, as it's always appreciated.


End file.
